KARMA - KookV KookMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Percayalah, sesungguhnya KARMA itu benar adanya! Cast: Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin #KookV #KookMin FF
1. Chapter 1

**Title: KARMA - KookV KookMin FF**

 **Cast: Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **TAEHYUNG POV - APRIL 2017**

Betapa teganya... Kau... Meninggalkanku begitu saja di saat aku.. Begitu jatuh cinta padamu...

Betapa keparatnya kau... Memilihnya dan pergi menjauh dariku... Di saat aku merasa aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu...

Sebegitu indahnya kah sosok pria sialan itu? Sampai kau tega menelantarkanku?

Sebegitu cintanya kah kau padanya? Pada sang perusak hubungan kita itu? Sampai kau tega menelantarkan cinta kita yang sudah terjalin lima tahun lamanya?

Jeon Jungkook...

Aku berdoa... Berharap... Semoga kelak kau mendapat karma atas semua perbuatanmu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - JANUARI 2017**

Taehyung terus saja tersenyum sejak tadi pagi, karena kejutan yang diberikan Jungkook untuknya.

Sebuah kue tart yang dipenuhi buah strawberry di atasnya.

Dan tentu saja, sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah terletak di atas salah satu strawberry yang berada di kue tart tersebut.

Cincin berlian itu sangat sangat indah dan di bagian dalamnya terukir kata FOREVER. Menandakan bahwa cinta Jungkook akan bertahan selamanya kepada Taehyung.

"Mian, hyeong.. Karena baru sempat menemuimu.. Padahal ulang tahunmu sudah terlewat seminggu.." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi merasa sangat bersalah pagi itu ketika Taehyung membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang dokter bedah saraf yang cukup diakui kemampuannya di Korea Selatan. Karena itu, ia seringkali harus dinas ke luar kota, bahkan luar negeri, jika ada permintaan dari pihak rumah sakit.

Dan minggu lalu, ketika kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu tengah berulangtahun, Jungkook justru tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun kekasihnya itu berduaan, karena Jungkook tengah menghadiri seminar selama seminggu di Jepang.

Dan Jungkook langsung saja mendatangi rumah Taehyung setelah ia tiba di Seoul pagi itu.

Kim Taehyung, tentu saja, begitu bahagia menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya. Apalagi sang kekasih membawakan kue tart strawberry kesukaannya, dan juga sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat mahal!

Siang itu mereka tengah berjalan berduaan di Starfield COEX Mall, berkencan sambil melepas rindu karena sudah seminggu mereka tidak saling bertatap muka.

Jungkook terus menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung selama mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di dalam mall yang sangat besar itu.

"Jadi, kau tadi sudah melamarku kan dengan cincin berlian itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Langkah mereka berdua terhenti, dan mereka kini berdiri sambil saling bertatapan.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan sangat lembut.

"Tentu saja, hyeongku tercinta... Kau... Bersedia kan menikah denganku?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap dengan sangat lembut ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, sangat manis. "Tentu saja aku bersedia, uri Kookie~"

"Dahengiya..." sahut Jungkook. Ia merasa sangat lega karena Taehyung, kekasihnya yang paling manis di dunia itu, bersedia menikah dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita menikah pada tanggal 13 Juni 2017?" tanya Jungkook.

"Mengapa tanggal 13 Juni, Kookie ya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Karena tanggal 13 Juni adalah tanggal paling berharga bagiku, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook. "Apa kau lupa?"

"Uh? Berharga? Waeyo?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

TUK!

Sebuah ketukan pelan dari jari telunjuk kanan Jungkook mendarat di kening Taehyung. "Kau benar-benar pelupa, hyeong..."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingat.."

"Hyeooooong... Apa kau lupa? Tanggal 13 Juni lima tahun yang lalu, kita resmi berkencan! Itu adalah tanggal aniversary kita, aigoo..." sahut Jungkook sambil menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Ah! Majjayo! 13 Juni! Hehehehe, mian..." sahut Taehyung sambil terkekeh. "Aku baru ingat, Kookie ya~"

"Aigoo! Kau memang selalu lupa tanggal aniversary kita..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung.

"Hehehe.. Mian..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Dan... Tanggal 13 Juni tiga tahun yang lalu... Adalah tanggal dimana pertama kalinya aku bekerja sebagai seorang dokter bedah.. Hari pertamaku praktek sebagai seorang dokter bedah.." sahut Jungkook lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku ingat! Saat itu aku menemanimu ke rumah sakit untuk melihat daftar nama siapa saja yang lulus diterima bekerja sebagai dokter disana dan ternyata namamu tertera disana~" sahut Taehyung.

"Lalu, kau mendorongku hingga aku jatuh terduduk di atas kursi, dan kau langsung mencengkram kerahku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan penuh gairahmu... Kau ingin merayakan aku diterima bekerja disana dengan menciumku kan? Padahal itu di rumah sakit, dihadapan banyak orang, tapi kau bersikeras menciumku disana, aigoo..." sahut Jungkook, menggoda Taehyung.

Ingatan Taehyung kembali ke masa itu, ketika ia tengah duduk di atas paha Jungkook dan mencengkram kerah Jungkook, bersiap untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Aigoo~ Mengapa kau kembali mengingat hal memalukan begitu? Aku saat itu khilaf, karena terlalu senang melihat namamu tertera disana! Hehehe.." sahut Taehyung.

"Aku juga sangat tidak menyangka aku diterima bekerja sebagai dokter disana, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau... Begitu mencintai pekerjaanmu?" tanya Taehyung. "Kau selalu terlihat paling bahagia setiap kali membahas mengenai pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang dokter bedah.."

Jungkook menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku karena ini cita-citaku sejak kecil.. Kau kan tahu itu, hyeong.."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

"Dan aku juga begitu mencintaimu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengusap pelan kepala kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelincinya. Membuat pipi Taehyung seketika menjadi sangat merah.

Taehyung terus saja tersenyum lebar seharian itu. Ia merasa bahwa saat itu, ia adalah pria yang paling berbahagia di dunia ini.

Tanpa ia ketahui... Bahwa kebahagiaanya itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - FEBRUARI 2017**

Tak terasa bulan Februari sudah tiba di penghujungnya.

23 Februari 2017.

Hari itu jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 08.50 PM.

Jungkook baru saja merapikan mejanya karena jam prakteknya akan selesai sepuluh menit lagi dan sudah tidak ada antrian pasien malam itu. Ia bahkan sudah melepas dan menggantungkan jas dokternya itu di gantungan yang ada di dalam ruang prakteknya.

Jungkook bersiap-siap untuk mengejutkan Taehyung malam itu dengan mengunjungi rumah Taehyung tanpa memberitahu kekasihnya itu terlebih dahulu.

Jungkook sudah mempersiapkan sebuah acara makan malam yang sangat romantis di sebuah restaurant terkenal yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Taehyung.

Restaurant itu terletak di roof sebuah gedung yang terdiri dari 23 lantai. Dari atas sana, tentu saja pemandangan kota Seoul yang sangat indah yang dipenuhi berbagai macam lampu jalanan dan lampu-lampu lainnya dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Taehyung hyeong pasti akan sangat suka dengan tempat yang sudah kupesan itu, hehehe.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan betapa bahagia ekspresi kekasihnya nanti ketika mereka tiba di atas sana.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja, seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Jungkook-ssaem, ada seorang pasien yang baru saja mendaftar.. Apa kau bisa menanganinya terlebih dulu sebelum pulang? Ibunya terlihat sangat panik.. Aku tidak tega menyuruhnya pulang..." sahut perawat bernama Im Yoona.

"Uh? Pasien?" sahut Jungkook.

Yoona menganggukan kepalanya.

"Araseo... Persilakan ia masuk.." sahut Jungkook dengan pasrah.

"Toh ini hanya akan sebentar saja kan? Aku akan segera ke rumah Taehyung hyeong setelah selesai dengan pasien ini.." gumam Jungkook sambil memakai kembali jas dokternya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat cukup cantik dengan gaun hitamnya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bersama seorang pria yang bertubuh mungil dengan kaos garis-garis berwarna coklat biru tua putih.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook euisa kan? Yang terkenal sebagai dokter bedah saraf terbaik di Korea Selatan ini?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil karena malu mendengar ucapan wanita itu. "Hahaha... Iya, saya Jeon Jungkook.."

"Syukurlah kami masih sempat menemuimu. Kudengar jam praktekmu sebentar lagi selesai, jadi aku takut aku tidak sempat bertemu denganmu, ssaem..." sahut wanita paruh baya bernama Song Yoon Ah itu sambil tersenyum lega.

"Ahhhh... Sebenarnya aku baru saja akan kembali karena ada urursan, tapi kudengar katanya kau sangat panik, nyonya. Makanya aku rasa aku harus menemuimu.." sahut Jungkook.

"Gumawo, ssaem.. Jinjja gumawo karena kau mau menemui kami terlebih dulu sebelum kau menutup jam praktekmu hari ini.." sahut nyonya Song dengan ekspresi yang terlihat cukup sedih.

"Ne... Itu tugasku sebagai dokter, iya kan?" sahut Jungkook.

"Lalu.. Apa keluhanmu, nyonya..." Jungkook lupa menanyakan nama pasiennya itu makanya ia terhenti karena bingung harus menyebut nyonya apa.

"Namaku Song Yoon Ah.." sahut wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ah.. Nyonya Song.." sahut Jungkook. "Apa keluhanmu?"

"Ini... Satu-satunya putraku.. Park Jimin namanya..." sahut nyonya Song sambil memperkenalkan pria bertubuh mungil itu kepada Jungkook.

"Park Jimin imnida.." sahut pria bertubuh mungil bernama Jimin itu kepada Jungkook.

"Ah.. Park Jimin-sshi.. Annyeong.." sapa Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook kembali menatap ke arah nyonya Song.

"Lalu... Apa keluhanmu, nyonya Song?" tanya Jungkook.

Song Yoon Ah menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan serius. Jungkook bisa melihat ada kesedihan di balik tatapannya itu.

"Jiminie... Putraku satu-satunya ini..." sahut nyonya Song. Air mata tiba-tiba menggenang di kedua bola matanya.

Jungkook menatap dengan bingung.

"Jiminie... Didiagnosa... Terkena tumor otak, ssaem..." sahut nyonya Song. Air mata mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, eomma... Uljima, jebal..." sahut Jimin sambil mengusap pelan bahu ibunya itu. Berusaha menguatkan ibunya.

"Ahhhh..." Jungkook terdiam sesaat menatap nyonya Song yang tengah menangis, lalu menatap ke arah pria bernama Park Jimin itu.

Jimin terlihat sangat kuat dan tegar, padahal ia lah yang di diagnosa terkena tumor otak.

"Tumor otak?" tanya Jungkook.

Nyonya Song menganggukan kepalanya sambil terisak. "Dua hari yang lalu, hasil MRI nya keluar, dan ditemukan bahwa ternyata tumor di otaknya..."

Jungkook menatap Jimin.

Jimin sama sekali tidak terlihat bersedih ataupun takut.

Jimin justru menatap wajah ibunya yang tengah menangis itu sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Aku baik-baik saja, eomma.. Jinjja yaaaaa... Kau tidak percaya? Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, eomma... Eomma jangan menangis, araseo?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, menampilkan eye smilenya, berusaha menenangkan ibunya.

Song Yoon Ah menghapus air matanya. "Araseo.. Eomma tidak menangis.. Eomma hanya... Sedikit sedih, Jiminie..."

"Itu baru eommaku!" sahut Jimin sambil terus tersenyum, menyemangati ibunya.

 _"Whoaaaa... Ia terlihat sangat tegar sampai-sampai ia mengerti bagaimana cara menghibur ibunya, padahal ia yang di diagnosa terkena tumor!"_ gumam batin Jungkook. Jungkook merasa sangat kagum melihat sosok Park Jimin dihadapannya itu.

Lalu, konsultasi pun dimulai sekitar setengah jam lamanya.

"Tenang saja, nyonya Song.. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembuhkan Jimin-sshi dan mengoperasi agar tumor otaknya bisa terangkat dengan baik... Percayalah padaku, jangan terlalu banyak bersedih ya, nyonya.." sahut Jungkook.

Nyonya Song menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu, ssaem..."

Jungkook tersenyum.

"Gumawo, ssaem... Sampai bertemu lagi di konsultasi berikutnya!" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Dan anehnya, entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang bergetar di hati Jungkook ketika melihat senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah manis Jimin itu.

Jungkook akhirnya membatalkan pesanannya di restaurant itu karena sudah terlalu malam. Ia juga tidak jadi mengunjungi rumah Taehyung dan memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke apartementnya untuk beristirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook tidak ada jadwal praktek di pagi hingga siang hari, jadi ia bisa menjemput Taehyung pagi itu di rumah Taehyung dan mengantarkan Taehyung ke tempat kerjanya.

Tentu saja, mereka akan sarapan bersama terlebih dulu sebelum mengantarkan Taehyung ke tempat kerjanya.

Taehyung bekerja sebagai salah satu staff editor di sebuah perusahaan majalah yang sangat terkenal. Bangtan Fashion Magazine.

Karena itu, Taehyung selalu bisa memakai baju bebas karena memang perusahaan majalah tidak menuntut para pegawainya untuk mengenakan seragam formal.

Pagi itu Taehyung terlihat sangat manis ketika membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung mengenakan kacamata baca berbingkai bulat pagi itu, dengan jaket bahan berwarna coklat muda yang panjangnya selutut, kaos putih di dalamnya, dan celana jeans biru panjang.

Taehyung harus memakai kacamata baca setiap ia bekerja karena matanya sedikit minus.

Tapi, Taehyung biasanya memang hanya memakai kacamata baca itu jika ia bekerja saja. Ia bilang, kalau untuk jalan-jalan, ia lebih senang melepas kacamatanya.

Sementara Jungkook, karena sedang tidak ada praktek hingga siang hari, ia hanya memakai pakaian biasa. Kaos hitam bertuliskan huruf-huruf berwarna putih dan celana jeans panjang berwarna putih. Rambutnya pun dibiarkan apa adanya, tidak dirapikan atau diberi gel sedikitpun.

"Aigoo~ Uri Jungkookie memang terlihat paling tampan dengan style apa adanya begini~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis melihat kekasihnya pagi itu sudah ada di depan rumahnya untuk menjemputnya.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil Jungkook dan menuju ke sebuah rumah makan kesukaan Taehyung.

Bangtan Burger!

Taehyung paling suka makan burger untuk sarapannya, karena baginya burger adalah hal kedua yang dicintainya. Yang pertama? Tentu saja Jeon Jungkook!

Sesampainya disana, mereka memesan burger lalu duduk bersebelahan di sebuah meja di dekat jendela kaca di sudut ruangan.

Sebelum memakan burger itu, seperti biasa, mereka akan saling bertatapan terlebih dahulu.

"Saranghae, Kim Taehyung.." sahut Jungkook.

"Nado saranghae, Jeon Jungkook~" sahut Taehyung.

Lalu, mereka berdua tertawa bersama, karena merasa kebiasaan mereka itu sangat lucu dan tidak masuk akal, namun selalu saja mereka lakukan.

Bagi mereka, mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka sebelum sarapan akan membuat mereka merasa seperti pengantin baru, makanya mereka selalu melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal itu setiap mereka sarapan bersama.

"Haruskah aku menyuapimu, Kookie ya?" tanya Taehyung sambil bersiap menyodorkan burger di tangannya ke mulut Jungkook.

Dan mereka pun menghabiskan sarapan pagi itu dengan bahagia.

Setelah sarapan, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Jungkook dan bersiap menuju ke kantor Taehyung.

Sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya, tiba-tiba Jungkook teringat akan pasiennya semalam.

"Hyeong.. Semalam ada pasien datang kepadaku... Ia masih sangat muda, hyeong.. Seusia denganmu.. Kelahiran 1995.. Tapi, ia didiagnosa terkena tumor otak..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jinjja?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Aigoo... Kasihan sekali... Ia harus terkena penyakt mengerikan begitu di usianya yang masih muda..."

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan sedih.

Jungkook mengusap pelan kepala Taehyung. "Kau... Harus bisa menjaga tubuhmu dengan baik ya, hyeong.. Jangan sampai kau terkena penyakit mengerikan sepertinya... Pokoknya kau tidak boleh sakit! Araseo?"

Taehyung tersenyum, sangat manis. "Araseo, Kookie ya~ Lagipula, aku ada kau! Kau kan bisa mengoperasiku kalau aku kenapa-kenapa, hehehe~"

"Andwe! Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengoperasimu! Aku mana tega harus membelah kepalamu, hyeoooong... Pokoknya kau tidak boleh sakit, araseo?" sahut Jungkook.

"Neeee~ Araseo, Jeon Jungkook ssaem~ Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung.

"Aigoo.." sahut Jungkook sambil mencubit pelan hidung Taehyung.

"Ayo kita berangkat, nanti aku terlambat.." sahut Taehyung.

Mereka pun segera meluncur menuju ke perusahaan tempat Taehyung bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - MARET 2017**

Ini adalah pertemuan Jungkook yang ketiga kalinya dengan pasiennya yang bernama Jimin itu.

"Ssaem.. Apa benar kau yakin aku bisa sembuh total?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Jungkook.

Setelah pertemuan pertama waktu itu, Jimin selalu memohon kepada ibunya agar ibunya jangan menemani Jimin lagi setiap Jimin harus kontrol ke rumah sakit, karena Jimin tidak tega melihat ibunya terus menangis. Jadi setelah pertemuan pertama itu, Jimin selalu seorang diri berobat ke rumah sakit tempat Jungkook praktek.

Jungkook menatap Jimin. "Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa kau yakin kau bisa sembuh?"

"Aku pasti bisa sembuh kan, ssaem? Ya kan, ssaem?" tanya Jimin.

Jimin kembali menatap Jungkook sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Hahaha... Baguslah kalau kau yakin kau pasti sembuh.. Karena aku biasanya tidak akan mau melakukan operasi jika pasiennya sudah tidak yakin akan dirinya sendiri.."

"Waeyo?" Jimin tercengang mendengar ucapan Jungkook. "Bukankah tugasmu sebagai dokter adalah mengoperasi para pasien?"

Jungkook terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap Jimin sambil menjawab, "Bagiku.. Kepercayaan dari kedua belah pihak lah yang terpenting dalam menentukan tingkat kesuksesan operasi.. Jika sang pasien sudah tidak punya harapan hidup atas dirinya sendiri, bagaimana aku bisa percaya diri dalam melakukan operasi, sementara bahkan si pasien saja sudah berpikir ia tidak akan bisa selamat?"

Jimin memperhatikan penjelasan Jungkook.

"Kesembuhan yang sebenarnya bisa terjadi jika ada kepercayaan dan keyakinan yang kuat dari sang pasien atas kesembuhan dirinya.. Kau tahu apa itu sugesti kan? Nah, sugesti dari pikiran kita lah yang bisa mengontrol agar semua organ tubuh kita kuat dalam menjalani operasi, hingga akhirnya tingkat kesuksesan operasi pun pastinya akan semakin tinggi.." sahut Jungkook.

"Ahhhh... Begitu rupanya, ssaem?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

Membuat batin Jungkook seketika berbisik, " _Aigoo... Mengapa ia sangat manis?_ "

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Karena itu, kau harus yakin kau pasti sembuh! Araseo, Jimin-sshi?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kudengar, kemungkinan sembuh total setelah operasi tumor otak sangatlah kecil.. Tapi, setelah mendengar penjelasanmu barusan, dengan kemungkinan sembuh yang sekecil ini pun, asalkan aku yakin aku pasti sembuh, aku bisa sembuh, begitu kan, ssaem?" sahut Jimin sambil membentuk gambaran kecil itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Anak pintar... Aigoo..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum menatap Jimin.

Jimin menatap Jungkook sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. "Ssaem... Semakin lama kuperhatikan... Kau terlihat semakin keren di mataku! Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

Ada suatu perasaan yang aneh yang membuat dada Jungkook berdebar seketika itu juga.

" _Igo mwoya?_ " gumam batin Jungkook.

Jam konsultasi mereka pun berakhir.

Jimin bangun dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di waktu kontrolku berikutnya ya, ssaem~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook menatap Jimin sambil tersenyum dan menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

Baru saja Jimin keluar dar ruang praktek Jungkook itu, Jimin tiba-tiba kembali mengintip ke dalam.

"Ssaem... Aku percaya kau akan mengoperasiku dengan baik, dan aku pasti bisa sembuh total! Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil mengintip dari luar.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah pintu, lalu tertawa melihat tingkah Jimin yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu. "Araseo, Jimin-sshi... Hahaha... Sana cepatlah pulang, nanti ibumu cemas kalau kau terlambat kembali ke rumah.."

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook pun berjalan kelaur ruangan karena sudah waktunya jam makan siang.

Seorang dokter wanita yang sangat cantik ternyata sudah berdiri di depan ruang praktek Jungkook.

"Ooooo~ Jeon Jungkook! Pasienmu barusan terlihat sangat manis... Hehehe~" sahut Kwon Yuri, dokter yang bertugas di laboratorium dan ruang rontgen.

"Uh! Yuri noona... Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Jungkook terkejut melihat Yuri tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan ruangannya.

Jungkook dan Yuri bisa dibilang cukup akrab karena mereka berkuliah di universitas yang sama, dan karena Jungkook sangat cerdas, Jungkook sang mahasiswa akselerasi itu bahkan sudah mendapatkan gelar kedokterannya di usia yang sangat muda dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Yuri sebagai sunbae di kampus Jungkook menjadi sangat bangga pada Jungkook.

"Aku mau mengantarkan hasil rontgen kepala dan hasil lab dari pasienmu barusan... Hasil pemeriksaan lab dan rontgen dari pasienmu yang bernama Park Jimin.." sahut Yuri sambil menyerahkan berkas yang ada di tangannya itu kepada Jungkook.

"Gumawo, noona.." sahut Jungkook sambil mengambil berkas-berkas itu.

"Kalian berdua mau makan siang? Bagaimana kalau aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Yuri.

Jungkook dan Yuri menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Aaaah.. Yoongi hyeong!" sapa Jungkook kepada Min Yoongi, dokter spesialist penyakit dalam, yang kebetulan juga satu kampus dengan Jungkook dan Yuri.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak berencana akan makan bersama, aku hanya bermaksud mengantarkan hasil lab kepada Jungkook.. Tapi, kurasa makan siang bersama adalah ide yang bagus.." sahut Yuri.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku sebentar.. Aku harus meletakkan hasil lab ini dulu di laci mejaku.." sahut Jungkook.

Setelah Jungkook keluar lagi dari ruangannya, mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kantin untuk makan siang bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - APRIL 2017**

"Kookie ya~ Jangan lupa ya, besok kita akan berlibur tiga hari dua malam kan ke Pulau Jeju? Aku harus ke kantor dulu sebentar, ada dokumen yang harus kuserahkan.. Jadi, besok kita bertemu jam sembilan pagi ya di bandara, oke?" sahut Taehyung malam itu ketika tengah menelepon kekasihnya.

"Araseo, hyeong... Kau langsung tidur ya sekarang supaya besok kau tidak tertidur di pesawat, hehehe.. Aku ingin kita menikmati liburan ini dengan banyak berbincang-bincang denganmu.." sahut Jungkook.

"Araseo..." sahut Taehyung. "Jaljayo, uri Kookie~ Chu~"

"Jaljayo, hyeong.. Saranghae.." sahut Jungkook.

Panggilan pun terputus.

Mereka memang berencana akan berlibur ke Pulau Jeju esok hari sekalian survey lokasi, karena mereka berencana akan melaksanakan pernikahan mereka di Pulau Jeju pada bulan Juni mendatang.

Namun, entah mengapa, sejak sering bertemu dengan Jimin, Jungkook sering merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada perasaannya.

Dan Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa perasaan itu sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung turun dari mobilnya di bandara tepat jam sembilan pagi.

Ia mengenakan jaket coklat muda selutut, dengan dalaman sweater tipis berwarna coklat muda dan kaos putih di dalam sweater tipisnya itu. Ia mengenakan celana jeans hitam panjang dan sepatu kets setinggi mata kaki.

Taehyung melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Mana Jungkook?" gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook berlari menghampiri Taehyung.

Jungkook mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau tua gelap kehitaman, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu kets setinggi mata kaki, dengan sebuah ransel di punggungnya.

"Kau nyaris terlambat, Kookie ya~: sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook berdiri berhadapan dengan Taehyung dan saling menatap. "Kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini, hyeong.. Hehehe.." sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau juga sangat tampan, Kookie ya, hehehe~" sahut Taehyung.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan tertawa kecil, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan sebelum memakan sarapan mereka jika mereka sarapan bersama.

Namun, tiba-tiba Jungkook terdiam sejenak.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Hyeong.. Tapi maaf.. Jeongmal jeongma mianhae... Kurasa aku tidak bisa berangkat ke Jeju hari ini..." sahut Jungkook.

Tatapan Taehyung seketika itu juga berubah.

"Waeyo?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook, sementara Jungkook terus berusaha tersenyum agar suasan tidak menjadi aneh.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, hyeong.. Lihat ini kan? Aku bahkan sudah membawa ranselku ini untuk berlibur denganmu.." sahut Jungkook, masih mencoba terus tersenyum. Sementara Taehyung terus menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba membatalkannya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Park Jimin... Pasien tumor otak yang ku bilang seusia denganmu itu... Ibunya tadi baru saja menghubungiku ketika aku dalam perjalanan kesini.. Katanya Jimin sejak semalam terus merintih kesakitan.. Katanya, sakit di kepalanya terasa sangat nyeri sekali sehingga aku rasa aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang untuk mengecek kondisinya..." sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung terdiam.

"Hyeong... Kau bisa kan survey sendiri kesana siang ini? Setelah aku selesai memeriksa kondisi Jimin, aku janji aku akan segera menyusulmu ke Jeju.. Paling lambat malam ini aku pasti sudah tiba disana.. Oke, hyeong?" sahut Jungkook.

"Janji kau akan menyusul kesana?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku janji.."

"Araseo.. Awas kalau kau tidak datang!" sahut Taehyung dengan eskpresi kesal di wajahnya.

CUP!

Jungkook mengecup sekilas bibir Taehyung. "Jangan marah lagi ya, hyeong.. Aku akan menyusulmu malam ini, araseo?"

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Araseo.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, ia akan segera dioperasi?" tanya Song Yoon Ah kepada Jungkook, sementara Jimin tengah berbaring di kasur dalam ruang praktek Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Kurasa, tumornya semakin membesar dan menghimpit saraf-saraf di otaknya, makanya ia sangat kesakitan... Kurasa hari ini juga ia harus diopname, dan dipantau kondisinya.. Lima hari lagi kalau semua terlihat lancar, aku akan melaksanakan operasi pengangkatan tumor di kepalanya itu.."

"Ia... Akan baik-baik saja kan, ssaem?" tanya nyonya Song sambil menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan berusaha melakukan semua yang terbaik untuk menyembuhkan Jimin-sshi, nyonya..."

"Arrrgghhh..." Jimin terus merintih kesakitan.

Jungkook segera meminta kepada perawat yang bertugas untuk membawa Jimin ke kamar rawat inap.

"Yoona-ganhosa, tolong jaga Jimin-sshi dan pantau kondisinya dengan baik ya.. Aku harus ke Jeju malam ini dan mungkin baru kembali ke rumah sakit besok malam.." sahut Jungkook.

"Araseo, ssaem.. Aku akan meminta bantuan Shinhye-ssaem juga untuk mengawasi Jimin-sshi selama kau di Jeju.." sahut Yoona.

Jungkook berjalan ke ruangan yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang prakteknya, namun sebelum ia tiba di ruangan yang ditujunya, sosok itu sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Uh? Jungkook-ssaem?" sapa Park Shinhye, dokter spesialist bedah saraf yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit itu.

"Shinhye-ssaem... Aku ada urusan penting ke Jeju malam ini.. Namun, ada pasienku, penderita tumor otak, yang sedang diopname.. Bisakah kau bantu aku mengawasinya selama aku tidak disini?" tanya Jungkook.

Shinhye tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Jungkook-ssaem~ Aku pasti akan membantumu memantau kondisinya.. Tolong katakan pada Yoona-ganhosa untuk menyerahkan data pasien itu ke ruanganku, biar aku pantau kondisinya selama kau tidak ada.." sahutnya.

"Gumawo, ssaem.. Neo bakke eopta, jinjja! Hehehe.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Ne... Jangan lupa bawakan aku oleh-oleh dari Jeju! Hehehe~" sahut Shinhye.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, Jungkook tiba pukul 11.40 PM di hotel yang sudah dibookingnya bersama Taehyung.

"Untung kau benar-benar datang.." sahut Taehyung ketika ia membuka pintu kamar hotel dan melihat Jungkook berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mian, hyeong... Kondisi Jimin semakin parah, tumornya sudah semakin membesar dan menekan saraf-saraf otaknya, jadi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini.. Besok siang aku sudah harus kembali ke Seoul.. Gwenchana?" tanya Jungkook.

Terpaksa, Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Ini resiko yang harus kuhadapi karena menjalin hubungan dengan dokter terkenal sepertimu, ya kan?"

"Mian, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

Tanpa basa basi, Taehyung langsung menarik tubuh Jungkook agar masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Taehyung langsung menutup pintu kamar dan mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga terpepet ke tembok dibelakangnya.

Tanpa basa-basi pula, Taehyung langsung melumat liar bibir Jungkook, melepaskan semua gairah sekaligus rasa kesalnya terhadap kekasihnya itu.

Jungkook pasrah dengan serangan Taehyung padahal tubuhnya sebenarnya terasa sangat lelah dan sedang tidak ingin bercinta malam itu. Ia tidak bisa melawan.

Ia pasrah diperlakukan seperti apapun oleh Taehyung karena ia sadar betul ia yang bersalah, padahal entah mengapa dengan anehnya saat itu Jungkook sama sekali tidak bergairah melayani Taehyung. Karena senyuman Jimin, entah mengapa, terus berputar di benak Jungkook.

Taehyung melucuti pakaian Jungkook, dan juga membuka pakaiannya sendiri, lalu mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke atas kasur. Dan mereka bercinta saat itu juga.

Namun, Taehyung merasa, ada yang aneh. Jungkook tidak penuh gairah seperti biasanya. Jungkook terlihat hanya sedang meladeni Taehyung saja, tanpa ada perlawanan ataupun menyerang balik Taehyung.

Permainan Jungkook tidak seganas biasanya. Dan Taehyung merasa, ia tidak puas dengan permainan Jungkook malam itu.

" _Apa ia sangat lelah makanya ia tidak bergairah begini?_ " gumam batin Taehyung.

Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung menyudahi permainan ranjang mereka itu.

Keduanya segera memakai baju mereka dan tertidur karena kelelahan. Tubuh dan rambut mereka basah karena berkeringat.

Dan lagi-lagi, dengan anehnya, Jungkook memilih tertidur di paha Taehyung, bukan tertidur bersebelahan sambil memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung seperti biasanya.

" _Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Jeon Jungkook? Mengapa akumerasa ada yang berbeda darimu?_ " gumam hati kecil Taehyung sebelum ia terlelap.

Keesokan harinya, mereka bangun sangat kesiangan. Kesorean lebih tepatnya. Pukul 03.20 PM mereka baru terbangun.

Dan tidak seperti biasanya, dimana Jungkook selalu mengecup lembut kening Taehyung untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi, Jungkook justru langsung terduduk di tepi kasur sambil melipat kedua kakinya dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kau kenapa, Kookie ya?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara kedua matanya masih terpejam. "Gwenchana, hyeong.. Kurasa, aku kelelahan..."

Taehyung mengusap pelan kepala kekasihnya itu. "Hwaiting, Kookie ya~ Kau terlihat sangat lelah, aigoo..."

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat lamanya, lalu ia membuka matanya.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Kau... Sebegitu memikirkan kondisi pasienmu yang bernama Jimin itu kah?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia seusia denganmu dan mengidap tumor otak... Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memikirkannya?"

Taehyung terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah selesai mandi, Jungkook berpamitan dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Taehyung berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam bathtube yang sudah terisi air itu.

Ia duduk sambil membawa sebuah buku dan sebuah pensil. Ia mencoret-coret kertas itu dengan tidak karuan, sama seperti perasaannya yang sedang sangat tidak karuan saat itu.

"Ada apa dengan Jungkook sebenarnya?" gumam Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin tersenyum sangat lebar ketika Jungkook masuk untuk mengecek kondisinya malam itu.

Saat itu karena sudah malam dan baru saja tiba dari Jeju, Jungkook tidak mengenakan jas dokternya. Ia mengenakan jaket biru tua selutut, kaos dalaman berwarna putih, dan celana jeans hitam panjang.

"Uh? Jungkook-ssaem! kau sudah kembali? Kudengar kau sedang cuti ke Jeju.." sahut Jimin.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah kembali.. Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Aku merindukanmu, ssaem! Kupikir kau tidak mau lagi menjadi dokterku dan menyerahkanku kepada dokter wanita itu..." sahut Jimin tiba-tiba, bukannya mejawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Uh?" Jungkook terkejut mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Cih..." Jimin memajukan bibirnya beberapa milimeter ke depan.

"Aku mana mungkin melemparmu ke dokter lain, imma? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menyembuhkanmu?" sahut Jungkook.

"Janji? Awas kalau kau meminta dokter lain untuk menanganiku lagi!" sahut Jimin sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Jungkook dan memajukan bibirnya.

Jungkook tertawa saat itu juga. "Araseo.. Araseo... Aku janji.. Mianhae, Jimin-sshi..."

"Aku terima permintaan maafmu kali ini, tapi awas kalau kau pergi-pergi lagi.. Aku hanya ingin kau yang mengobati dan merawatku, ssaem.." sahut Jimin sambil mengedipkan sebelah memegang hidungnya karena sedikit malu harus berkata sejujur itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja... Detak jantung Jungkook berdetak semakin cepat.

Jungkook menatap Jimin. Membuat Jimin kebingungan karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Jungkook.

"Waeyo, ssaem?" tanya Jimin.

Dan tanpa basa-basi, Jungkook langsung membungkukan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin, dan menautkan bibirnya ke bibir tebal kemerahan milik Jimin.

Hanya ada mereka berdua dalam kamar itu malam itu. Dan Jungkook terus melumat bibir Jimin tanpa ampun.

Selama dua bulan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Jungkook selalu berusaha mengontrol perasaannya dengan baik setiap bertemu dengan pasiennya yang bernama Park Jimin itu.

Jungkook awalnya berpikir, apa yang dirasakannya setiap berhadapan dengan Jimin adalah rasa iba. Rasa kasihan karena Jimin harus mengidap tumor otak di usianya yang masih muda itu.

Namun kali ini, Jungkook sudah tidak bisa lagi membohongi perasaannya. Ia kini yakin bahwa sudah tidak lagi mencintai Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya. Dan ia sudah jatuh cinta kepada Park Jimin, pasiennya itu.

Setelah puas berciuman, Jungkook melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Jimin.

Jimin menatap Jungkook. "Ssaem..."

"Mianhae, Jimin-sshi... Kurasa... Aku jatuh cinta padamu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Tapi.. Kudengar, kau akan segera menikah, ssaem!" sahut Jimin. Jimin sempat mendengar obrolan para perawat ketika mereka tengah membahas rencana pernikahan Jungkook dan Taehyung dua bulan yang akan datang.

Jungkook terdiam.

"Ya kan, ssaem? Kau semalam ke Jeju bersama kekasihmu untuk mengurus perikahan kalian yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi kan?" tanya Jimin.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba air mata menggenang di kedua bola mata Jimin.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Jimin-sshi?" Jungkook terkejut.

"Aku... Sejujurnya aku menyukaimu, ssaem.. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu malam itu.. Aku sudah jatuh hati padamu... Kau bukan hanya hebat.. Kau juga tampan.. Dan sangat ramah.. Mana mungkin aku tidak jatuh cinta kepadamu? Tapi... Kau akan menikah, ssaem.. Makanya, aku sedih..." sahut Jimin sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

Jungkook menunduk dan memegang kedua pipi Jimin.

Kedua mata mereka saling beradu tatap.

"Jimin-sshi... Aku... Akan mengatakan semua dengan jujur kepada kekasihku.. Bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi... Dan aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya.." sahut Jungkook.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kalian?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku akan membatalkannya..." sahut Jungkook.

"Aku tidak ingin disebut sebagai penghancur hubungan orang lain, ssaem!" sahut Jimin. "Tapi... Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku mana mungkin menikah dengannya sementara hatiku kini sudah berpindah padamu, Jimin-sshi!" sahut Jungkook.

"Apa benar... Tidak apa-apa, ssaem?" tanya Jimin.

"Asal kau kuat menutup telingamu dari omongan-omongan orang nantinya akan hubungan kita, kurasa tidak apa-apa..." sahut Jungkook. "Apa kau bisa tahan terhadap omongan tidak enak yang akan terdengar nantinya?"

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku kini hanya ingin sembuh, ssaem.. Aku ingin sembuh, dan bisa berkencan dengan normal bersamamu... Aku tidak akan memperdulikan omongan orang tentang kita!"

Jungkook mengecup pelan kening Jimin. "Aku janji akan menyembuhkan penyakitmu, dan mari kita berkencan sepuasmu setelah operasimu selesai kulakukan..."

Jimin tersenyum, sangat manis. "Gumawo, ssaem..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menemui Taehyung di kantornya malam itu setelah Jungkook selesai menghadiri seminar mengenai perkembangan teknologi di dunia kedokteran.

"Uh? Mengapa kau tidak bilang akan menjemputku?" tanya Taehyung ketika melihat Jungkook ada di lobi kantornya. "Kau... Terlihat sangat tampan malam ini, Kookie ya~"

Saat itu Jungkook mengenakan jas hitam bermotif kupu-kupu berwarna putih dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna putih polos dan celana hitam panjang.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Tatapan yang sangat serius.

Perasaan Taehyung menjadi tidak enak seketika itu juga.

"Hyeong.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..." sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung yang tengah mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau kuning hitam tiba-tiba merasa kepanasan saat itu juga, padahal udara di lobi itu sangat dingin. Apalagi, malam itu, hujan tengah turun dengan sangat deras di luar sana.

"Waeyo, Kookie ya? Mengapa kau... Serius sekali?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hyeong... Kurasa... Aku tidak bisa lagi.. Melanjutkan hubungan kita..." sahut Jungkook.

"Mwoya?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Mianhae, hyeong.. Jeongmal mianhae..." sahut Jungkook. Tatapannya tertuju ke lantai di bawahnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan tidak sanggup menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Apa... Alasannya?" tanya Taehyung. Kedua bola matanya mulai dibasahi air mata.

"Park Jimin... Aku awalnya berpikir... Aku merasa iba terhadapnya, iba terhadap kondisinya.. Sampai dua hari yang lalu, sepulangnya aku dari Jeju, aku baru menyadari... Bahwa aku.. Mencintainya..." sahut Jungkook.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kanan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam. Ia akui, semua memang kesalahannya.

"Mengapa kau setega itu terhadapku? Mengapa, Jeon Jungkook?" Air mata mulai membasahi wajah manis Taehyung.

"Mian.. Aku hanya bisa berkata.. Mianhae, hyeong.. Jinjja mianhae..." sahut Jungkook, masih sambil tertunduk, tidak sanggup rasanya ia menatap wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung ikut menundukkan wajahnya dan menangis. "Mengapa... Kau memilihnya yang baru kau kenal ketimbang aku yang sudah lima tahun bersamamu?"

"Mianhae..." sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangkat tangan kanannya dan diletakkan di wajahnya, menutupi kedua matanya yang tengah dibanjiri air mata. "Mengapa kau setega ini, Jeon Jungkook?" isaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook berpamitan dan pergi.. Meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja di tengah isak tangisnya.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya ketika Jungkook berjalan menjauh darinya. Air mata masih membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Taehyung, masih sambil terisak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin hyeong.." Jungkook membangunkan Jimin yang sudah tertidur sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

"Uhmmmmmm..." sahut Jimin sambil membuka sebelah matanya dengan berat, sementara tubuhnya tertutupi dengan selimut hingga ke bagian pipinya.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, tapi kau sudah tertidur terlalu lama, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook ketika sedang mengontrol kondisi Jimin sore itu.

"Aaah... Akhirnya kau datang mengontrolku, Jungkook ah~ Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum manis. Tangan kanannya membentuk angka 2, menutupi mata kanannya yang masih mengantuk itu. Selimutnya masih menutupi separuh wajahnya.

"Maaf baru mengontrolmu.. Tadi ada pasien cukup banyak di ruang praktekku... Bagaimana rasanya kepalamu saat ini? Apa kepalamu masih terasa pusing?" tanya Jungkook.

"Rasa pusingnya sudah berkurang sangat jauh, Jungkook ah~ Ini pasti karena obat-obatan yang kau berikan padaku dengan disertai cinta yang dalam, hehehe~" sahut Jimin.

"Ah jinjja?" tanya Jungkook sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau sakitnya sudah berkurang banyak... Besok kau bisa menjalani operasimu, jadi persiapkan dirimu dengan baik, araseo?" sahut Jungkook sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jimin.

"Kau... Akan melakukan operasiku dengan baik kan, Jungkook ah?" tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja! Hehehe..." sahut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, operasi Jimin akan segera dilaksanakan.

Jungkook menemui Jimin dalam ruang persiapan operasi sebelum Jimin dibius.

Jimin langsung menangis ketika melihat Jungkook menghampirinya.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Aku takut, Jungkook ah.. Aku takut aku tidak bisa bangun lagi.. Aku takut aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan menggenggam tanganmu lagi..." sahut Jimin sambil terisak.

Jungkook menepuk pelan bahu Jimin. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Kau harus yakin kau pasti sembuh, dengan begitu aku juga bisa dengan baik melaksanakan operasi ini..."

Jungkook menatap Jimin, berusaha meyakinkan Jimin agar yakin akan kesembuhannya.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo, Jungkook ah..."

"Kita akan berkencan ke taman bermain setelah kau pulih, hyeong.. Jadi, kau harus kuat, araseo?" bisik Jungkook di telinga Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, sangat manis. "Araseo, Jungkook ah..."

Dan tanpa Jungkook sadari, itu adalah senyuman terakhir Jimin untuk Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Operasi dimulai.

Operasi pengangkatan tumor otak memang dipastikan berlangsung cukup lama, sekitar enam sampai delapan jam.

Jungkook memfokuskan pikirannya.

Sudah tiga jam berlangsung, dan sejauh itu semua berjalan dengan baik, seperti operasi yang sudah dilakukan Jungkook sebelum-sebelumnya.

Namun, ternyata tumor otak itu terletak tepat di batang otak Jimin.

Jungkook berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengangkat tumor itu, namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Jungkook seperti mengantuk tanpa sebab.

Dan hal itu mengakibatkan Jungkook melakukan kesalahan yang cukup fatal pada operasi itu.

Darah mulai membasahi bagian dalam kepala Jimin, dan kondisi Jimin terus menurun secara drastis.

Jungkook dan seluruh staff rumah sakit yang berada dalam ruangan operasi itu berusaha melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan Jimin, namun kesalahan Jungkook sangatlah fatal.

Hingga akhirnya...

Kondisi Jimin... Tidak bisa terselamatkan...

Tepat pukul 01.15 PM, Jimin menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Tanpa sempat mengucapkan ucapan perpisahan untuk Jungkook dan nyonya Song.

Tanpa sempat untuk tersenyum lagi kepada Jungkook.

Jimin.. Menutup mata untuk selamanya.. Pergi untuk selamanya dari dunia...

"JIMIN HYEOOOOONGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Jungkook terus berteriak memanggil Jimin, namun sia-sia. Nyawa Jimin sudah tidak bisa lagi terselamatkan. Dan itu semua karena kesalahannya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan keluar dan menemui nyonya Song. Dengan air mata masih mebasahi wajahnya.

"Ssaem.. Ssaem.. Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis? Ssaem?" Song Yoon Ah mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Jimin... Jimin..." sahut Jungkook sambil terisak. "Jimin.. Meninggal..." sahut Jungkook sambil menangis.

"Apa... Kau bilang? Kau bercanda kan?" sahut nyonya Song sambil menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jimin hyeong... Sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi..." tangis Jungkook langsung pecah saat itu juga.

Dan tentu saja, begitu juga dengan nyonya Song. Ia terlihat sangat syok dan mulai menangis.

Tak lama kemudian, Song Yoon Ah terjatuh duduk di lantai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Anakku Park Jimiiiiiiiiiin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Andweeeeeeee, Jiminie! Jangan tinggalkan eomma! Jiminieeeee!" nyonya Song menangis sambil terus berteriak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemakaman Jimin diadakan malam itu juga.

Kabar bahwa kematian Jimin diakibatkan oleh malpraktek yang dilakukan Jungkook langsung tersebar.

"Ini semua karena kau, dokter keparat!" sahut Song Yoon Ah sambil menatap sangat tajam ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya bisa menantap nyonya Song sambil menangis. Ia tahu ini memang kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku, nyonya Song.. Maafkan aku..." sahut Jungkook dalam isak tangisnya.

Dan sejak saat itu, nama baik Jungkook hancur begitu saja. Jungkook bahkan akan mendapat hukuman dari Ikatan Dokter Se-Korea Selatan dan ijin prakteknya sudah dipastikan terancam untuk dicabut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - JUNI 2017**

Jungkook terduduk malam itu dalam kamarnya sambil terus menangis. Ia baru saja kembali ke apartementnya setelah sebulan kemarin mendekam dalam penjara.

Ia benar-benar telah kehilangan segalanya.

Ia kehilangan Kim Taehyung yang begitu mencintainya, ia kehilangan Park Jimin yang begitu dicintainya, dan ia bahkan kehilangan karir dan nama baiknya.

Ijin prakteknya sudah dicabut bulan lalu, dan ia bahkan sempat ditahan selama sebulan dalam penjara akibat kesalahannya dalam operasi Jimin dua bulan lalu.

"Inikah... Karmaku? Karena membuang Taehyung hyeong demi Jimin?" gumamnya sambil terisak.

"Kurasa.. Ini semua memang karma akibat semua kejahatanku dan keegoisanku yang begitu tega melukai Taehyung hyeong tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.." sahutnya sambil terus terisak.

Jungkook melihat kalender.

13 Juni 2017.

Hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari dimana pernikahannya dan Taehyung dilaksanakan.

Semua penyesalan itu baru dirasakannya saat itu juga.

Jungkook segera membuka jendela tengah apartementnya dan berdiri di bingkai jendela apartementnya itu. Ia menatap ke bawah.

Kamar apartement Jungkook terletak di lantai 13.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan hingga ia membelakangi jendela itu.

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya meluncur terus ke bawah sana.

" _Mianhae, Taehyung hyeong... Mianhae, jinjja.._ " sahut hati kecilnya. " _Ini adalah karmaku.. Karena telah melukaimu yang tak bersalah..._ "

Tubuh Jungkook terjatuh dengan sangat cepat dan tentu saja kepalanya langsung hancur dan pecah tepat ketika mendarat di atas aspal jalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berdiri di depan makam Jungkook sambil menatap gundukan tanah dihadapannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus menangis atau bahagia.." gumamnya sambil menatap foto Jungkook yang terdapat di batu nisan dihadapannya itu.

Foto Jungkook yang tengah tersenyum dengan mengenakan jas kotak-kotak hitam putih, dasi kupu-kupu hitam, dan kemeja putih.

Foto itu seharusnya ada di dalam undangan pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook karena foto itu adalah foro prawedding Jungkook dan Taehyung yang mereka shoot di studio foto tiga hari sebelum liburan mereka ke Pulau Jeju.

Tanpa sadar air mata Taehyung tiba-tiba menetes.

"Aku... Masih mencintaimu, pabo ya.. Apa kau tahu itu?" sahut Taehyung.

Semua senyuman dan tawa yang pernah mereka lalui bersama kembali terputar di benak Taehyung.

Semua moment yang telah mereka lalui bersama selama lima tahun itu kembali terputar satu per satu di benak Taehyung.

"Seharusnya, tiga hari yang lalu adalah hari pernikahan kita.. Seharusnya, saat ini kita sedang berlibur bulan madu ke Hawai..." sahut Taehyung sambil terisak dalam tangisnya.

"Dasar kau bodoh, Jeon Jungkook! Kau bodoh!" sahut Taehyung sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan makam Jungkook. "Ini semua adalah karmamu karena meninggalkanku... Tapi, mengapa aku terus saja menangis setiap mengingat kematianmu?"

Taehyung berlutut dan menangis disana hingga air matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi mengalir.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note : Untuk versi yang ada picturenya, bisa dicek di wattpad saya ya, kim-tae-v**

 **Karena di wattpad bisa post insert picture jadi lebih ngena gitu situasinya wkwkw XD**

 **www . wattpad user / kim-tae-v**

 **Btw, akhirnya tercipta juga FF ANGST buatan saya! 6K pula characternya, kaga pendek kayak ff saya biasanya wkwkw XD Semoga kalian semua suka ya :) thx a lot for reading this ff /deep bows/**


	2. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **MinJimin : hayolo JK dimarahin tuh wkwkw btw salam kenal ya :) seems ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : kenapa nangis lg tan? wkwkw u always "catch/?" semua pesan yang pingin saya sampein ih, pinter bgt kamu tan sini atuh peluk {} #modusan XD iya rekor bgt asli tan wkwkwk bs panjang gini ternyata saya bikin ff tuh XD**

 **Maria Felicia : oh iya yg complicated wkwkw pairingnya sama persis ya XD jd terhura msh inget aja km sama itu ff fel :* wkwkw saraf jeka juga perlu dioperasi ya XD iya di WP ada visualisasinya jd lebih greget xD**

 **SparkyuELF137 : KookV kok bener, kan taehyung ukenya, jungkook yg seme :)**

 **GestiPark : nah tuh kook dnegerin apa kata gesti noona XD**

 **bities : 13 juli? baru sebulan lalu dong? saengil chukkae ya :) iya sad ending wkwkw XD**


End file.
